Longneck bottles are popular in the beverage packaging industry, particularly for packaging beer. A general object of the present disclosure is to provide a longneck bottle having at least one internal embossment in the bottle neck for affecting flow of fluid during dispensing through the bottle neck.
The present disclosure embodies a number of aspects that can be implemented separately from or in combination with each other.
A method of making a bottle includes (a) forming a parison, (b) blowing the parison into a bottle of one-piece integrally formed construction, and (c) during the step (a) and/or the step (b), forming internal features on a neck of the bottle. Step (c) includes (c1) forming external features on the neck during the step (a), (c2) pushing the external features into the neck during step (b), and forming the internal features to be disposed entirely within the neck where the neck widens and at positions spaced from an internal surface of a neck finish and not extending into a shoulder of the bottle.